


[ Jealousy. ]

by YomiNoKura



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: A little jealousy might make me go blind.Inspired mainly by Satisfied and Congratulations from the Hamilton soundtrack.





	1. [ Satisfied. ]

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably gonna be no happy ending here. This is meant to be two parts, but an alternate third happy ending might happen. Dunno. I love pain and Nyx Ulric together so.
> 
> Got a request? Send it to my tumblr!  
> drewtanakaenthusiast.tumblr.com

The first time you met Nyx, you’re enraptured by the way he carries himself as a member of the Glaive. You’re sitting at a tiny table with your cappucino as he strolls into the cafe wearing his Kingsglaive uniform and a soft expression on his face as he reads the menu. You pray he doesn’t notice the fact that you’re burning a hole in the well-worn uniform cotton. He does. Your ears flush pink, breaking eye contact before he takes the seat across from you. “I’m sorry for staring so hard at you. I-I swear I don’t hate you.”

His laugh fills you with cheerful bubbles as he smiles at you. “I guessed that. I figured I should introduce myself. I’m Nyx Ulric.”

“I’m ______.”

A comfortable conversation flows between the two of you as you continue to sip your drink. You share your love Li'l Malbuddy, and the cafe the two of you were sitting at. “I come here after a long day, or after missions,” he explains.

“Well, I work as a librarian at the Citadel,” you explain, motioning to your bag of books. “More specifically, I work with battle records. I usually come here after work.”

Nyx raises an eyebrow at your bright _____ eyes and the bralette under your oversized cardigan slouching off of your shoulders. “The Citadel let you dress like that?” he asks, and you shrug your shoulders.

“Well, they haven’t complained yet. Besides, not many people see me where I work.” you shake your head. “When they finally comment on it, I’ll wear something else.”  
\---  
Nyx visits your area of the Citadel as much as he can after that. He reads battle texts and tactical formations with you, being truly interested in your passion. Your laugh is delicate to him, and your height contrasting his. You’re much more quiet compared to his fellow Glaive, but it didn’t mean you were less passionate about your duties.

You begin to fall in love with him. What attracts you to Nyx is how willing he is to learn more about your passions, and never treating like you were inferior, even if you were a mere librarian. Months would separate his visits due to missions, and you welcomed him every time he returned like it had almost no time since the last time you saw him.

Two years later, he stays at your apartment occasionally to continue to talk to you. He’s never met your sister. Your heart still flutters when he gives you his typical wink, giggling at how goofy this elite soldier could be with you.

When your sister Helene meets him, you can see how smitten she is at first. Sadness strikes your heart like it’s always been there, and your inner demons begin to speak to you directly for the first time. You could tell her you had been here _first_ , that he was _yours_ , and you would have him. But, you know she’s helplessly in love at first sight, and you could never hurt your little sister like that.

Your heart breaks as you introduce the two of them.

The two court, you begin distancing yourself from the hero. His visits are rare and far between now that he’s with Helene. You lock yourself up in your room in your shared apartment with Helene, excusing yourself hastily to go cry by yourself. Helene moves in with Nyx, and you’re left alone to deal with your own feelings. You felt selfish.

You could barely hold back your tears during their wedding ceremony. It was a small affair, a traditional Galadian wedding with his fellow Glaive and your direct family. At the reception, you meet several of his comrades, and make fast friends with Crowe as the two of you share a pack of cigarettes.

“I would’ve never thought he would fall in love with your sister. Before all of this, he used to gush about you.” Crowe states, and it feels like a hammer to the fragile pieces of your heart that remained.

You nod, taking a long drag of your cigarette, not realizing you had begun to cry on a night that should’ve been full of happiness. Tears trickle down your face, ruining your makeup, and your facade. Crowe hugs you, and escorts you home, blocking you from prying eyes.

Nyx tries to search for you, but you’re gone. Something deep inside him tells him he’s not _satisfied_ with tonight.

He’s guessing you’re not either. Your eyes has lost the luster they used to have as he dated your sister, only giving him a smile that seemed only empty, and never matched your eyes.


	2. [ Congratulations! ]

You get married a year after Helene and Nyx. It’s with Cor Leonis, the Marshal, or, more appropriately nicknamed, the Immortal. It was a false marriage with terms that seemed out of convenience for the both of you. Besides, you could see the pain in Nyx’s eyes once he realized you weren’t there to run back to. Cor nods at your agreement, and the two of you part ways for the day.

Although, when you and Cor kissed at the altar, you still wished that it was Nyx.

“Congratulations.” Nyx nods to the two of you, trying to hide the unsatisfaction in his eyes that you were searching for. You succeed, and give Nyx your prizewinning smile as you hold Cor’s hand, wedding ring now decorating your finger.

“Thank you, dear friend.” you thank gracefully with an uncharacteristically bright laugh. “I’ve never been happier.” That’s the knife that lands in Nyx’s chest instantly, his true feelings bubbling up to the surface immediately. He grows pale as Helene cluelessly continues to talk to you. _He should be sitting next to you, not Cor._

Crowe laughs with the two of you, glancing at how Nyx is falling apart.

He somehow keeps it together until he makes it in a bathroom stall, silently cursing himself as he realizes he’s a fool. All those smiles that you were giving Cor tonight were supposed to be for him, like they used to be when you laughed as he made fun of the past generals, or when he came to visit you during your lunch break.

Rumors fly across the Citadel that Nyx left his wife months after your wedding. Helene doesn’t seek you out, rather, cuts off all contact with you as she traveled the world. You pay no attention to this, continuing to work as usual, trying to choke down your anger. You fall into a routine with Cor when you can, accepting that you were going to have your ups and downs as he was part of the Crownsguard.

Until Nyx visits you for the first time in years.

His posture is slouched with shame as he silently treads in, head down in shame. Part of you wants to forgive him instantly, but the petty part of your mind reminds you how he’s the reason why your sister won’t speak to you. He’s silent, and you decide to open up with a heartbreaker.

“You’ve invented a new kind of stupid,” you snap, tossing papers at Nyx. “A kind that asks, “Did you truly think about it?””

“I love you, ______!” Nyx confesses with a shout, grabbing your trembling hands.

“No, you don’t!” you sob, shaking your head. “You’re retracting everything now that I’m married to Cor! Look! You’ve hurt my own sister, who refuses to speak to me!”

“It was a sacrifice!” Nyx tries to reason with you, and your eyes fly open with a piercing hatred.

“Sacrifice?” you murmur dangerously. “Giving you up to the woman that was my sister and the best wife you could have was something I could never do again. I’m in a loveless marriage to make you hurt, and I don’t regret it for a second when I saw your face when I told you I was happy.” Tears run down your face as you give him a cruel smile. “Congratulations.”

Nyx collapses on the floor, finally breaking down.

He’s alone.

You get up, gathering up the papers you threw at the Glaive and going back to your duties. Once Cor walks into the library on his lunch break, he studies the scene with you calmly filing records as if nothing was wrong as an Ulric calmly sits on the floor, obviously broken apart. “So…. I’m guessing you need a pick me up?”

You nod, barely glancing in Nyx’s direction. “Yeah. Let’s go.”


End file.
